


Heartbreaker

by AnonymousMyself



Series: Bad decisions are bad [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one and only time he broke his own heart. And it hurt damn bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poppelganger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppelganger/gifts).



> And I should be writing _White Queen_ or something...   
>  And guess who kinda inspired me to write this..? *glances up*

Most people thought that Izaya was an unpredictable and very eccentric person with maniacal passion in making people suffer. Other would just say he was evil or crazy and apathetic.

In reality, Orihara Izaya was a complicated man with strict visions, rules and habits as any other human would be. He did feel empathy and human feelings. That was the most important factor that made him such a good manipulator and what let him predict people's actions and how would their surroundings react.

Although there were two people, whose actions were impossible for him to read through. One of them was a monster that itself denied the possibility to ever be a human. The second was human, but at the same time could surprise Izaya so much, he'd start to doubt his first impression again. F/N. She was just... different. She was impossible to anger, yet could be _very_ emotional in any other moment than stressing situation. She would always barge in Izaya's apartment on day, he'd feel miserable and make him play chess with her (which she'd always lose, but never looked down because of this), then make him eat dinner, she'd prepare and tell him some story about funny human behaviours, she observed in the shopping centre, while she worked as advertiser or shop assistant, taxi driver, waitress, courier or something else - she'd switch jobs like gloves and every time he met her, she had a new one.

She was the one who approached him one day with surprising excuse that "she thought he was lonely, judging from how down he looked while watching people from a window" in café they were in. She didn't even budge when he laughed at her face and insulted her in a way that none other human would let pass with such a stoic face and eyes full of _pity_. She pissed him off, truly, for the first time in his life he was that angry. And even though she gave him room at that time, letting him pass by her without uttering another word, she sent him such an understanding look that he almost tripped over his own legs, while dashing out of that café like a _coward_.

The very next day he heard a call to his intercom and guess what? When Namie opened the door, _she_ was there - the person that Awakusu Dougen sent to gather information for him, because he was in too much rush to set meetings with his men and needed the documents immediately. How did she have such connections and how it was possible she was this trusted by such an important and _intrusting_ man, Izaya didn't know. There was nothing on her anywhere and even when he asked Tsukumoya, the 24/7 chat room host was confused about who the hell he was talking about.

F/N has left at that time, smug smile glued to her lips, business card lying on his desk and chuckling Namie sitting over her work.

He tried to resist, he really tried, but his curiosity was too strong and he finally called, her picking the phone just before the third call and arriving not long after he asked her to come - saying she was just dropping off some person a block away and had only an hour.

Recalling their meeting in the café, she offered they could become friends and even though he laughed at it he _really_ considered the proposition, but more to see if she could stand him long that anything.

She was just a human. One of thousands. So what was this special about her..? Why did he think of her this often? Why did his humour lift up every time, he saw her smiling face? Suffered when she was hurt? Longed to see her, hear her voice, feel her scent, touch her hair, skin, clothes, anything, every time she didn't come for a longer while?

And why did it hurt this much when he got invitation to her wedding? A one with his most hated enemy, to add the impact. It wasn't just about Shizu-chan getting married, like a _human_ would. It was about F/N.

It was funny that Shizu-chan got to spend the rest of his life with the woman that was a friggin _angel_. The woman that was the most patient and _perfect_ person he ever met, always there for him when he needed it, knowing what to say to lift his mood, reminded him of his health when he got too worked up about his job and forgot to eat, scolded him for going to sleep too late and getting up to quick in a way that he didn't mind, taking care of him that one time when he got sick, telling his sisters off when he was absolutely in no humour to humour them, coming with a packet full of fatty tuna on his birthday, getting him in the fresh air when he stayed in his apartment far too long, being his best friend on level that even Shinra would never reach. Although the bespectacled man wasn't even a good friend if he was to be honest, so that would make his _only_ friend.

And he knew why he suffered this much when watching from afar the happy expressions on the newly wedded pair's faces. From afar, because he didn't want to destroy with his presence such an important day for his only friend.

He envied Shizu-chan oh _so_ much, because he fell for F/N and he didn't acknowledge it until it was too late to fight for her, since she once almost proposed a change in their relationship for more, but he stubbornly didn't even let her do so.

He was a damn heartbreaker. And it wasn't really about F/N, who he knew loved Shizu-chan so much. That one and only time he broke his own heart. And it hurt damn bad.


End file.
